The Phoenix Clan
Clan Champion:Shiba Tsukimi Agasha The Agasha are continuing their efforts in the study of multi-element magic, and are making slow progress. Once the initial breakthrough was made, refinement and advancement have been slow. The Isawa are still skeptical of this new form, even if the ishiken generally endorse it, and provide little aid in development. Their daimyo Kurou spends most of his time and effort expanding his family’s magic, trying not to make waves. Asako Daimyo Asako Bushiken is an elderly man who is nearing retirement. He has yet to appoint a successor, but the Asako are not concerned. Their family has a tendency to choose the right people for the job, even if it does not appear that way at first. Isawa Master Air: Isawa Mitsuko Master Earth: Isawa Norimochi Master Fire: Isawa Koiso Master Water: Asako Chugake Master Void: Shiba Ningen The Isawa are no different than they have been for ages. Though the Elemental Council is soon to be filled with entirely new faces, nothing much has changed over the last 20 years. Shiba Ningen is old and almost entirely stuck in the Void, with his protégé Isawa Kimi doing most of his duties. Isawa Mitsuko has emerged as the de facto leader of the council, and she tirelessly pushes for greater resources to be given to the Inquisitors. Though they are more closely aligned in goals than the rest of the Elemental Council, her stance brings her into frequent disagreement with the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo. Her continual lobbying to focus inwards is at odds with his desire to eradicate the Shadowlands. The traditional Isawa arrogance that they know best has been routinely challenged throughout the centuries. The more philosophical and reserved Isawa accept that no one person, family or clan can know everything, and try to focus on versatility and power. The more jealous and traditional Isawa try to belittle the efforts of others, and tend to cause friction between the Phoenix and other clans. Shiba The Shiba are grateful that the Empire is at peace at the moment. They train for the day when war breaks out again. At the moment the Shiba and the Isawa get along well. The current Elemental Council is content to let Tsukimi run the clan as she sees fit without involving themselves in minutiae. The Phoenix Clan in general Though many Isawa grumble at the lost chance of studying such a fascinating artefact as the Anvil of Despair, they admit that it is probably just as well that it is gone. The Phoenix do what they always have done, be the best shugenja in the empire and refine their art. The Phoenix are still allied with the Crane and are hostile towards no one. The lingering resentment the Tamori feel towards the Agasha still keeps the Dragon from becoming allies, but the two clans are not inclined towards lasting dislike. They are cool but polite neighbors. Of all the Phoenix, the Agasha are most interested in the Boar, out of a vague feeling of guilt that their family produced Agasha Ryuden in the first place. While actual support is unlikely, they are willing to give encouragement and moral support. Overtures to the Agasha to enlist aid for developing a shugenja school is possible. Category:Phoenix Clan Category:Great Clan Category:Elemental Master Category:Daimyo